


ɴᴏ ʟɪɢʜᴛ

by Iguanadont (Megalodont)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Anti-Muggle Content, Auctions, Canon-Typical Violence, Evil Voldemort, F/M, Forbidden Love, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, Malfoy Sister, Muggle-born Pride, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Post-War, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, Second War with Voldemort, Slavery, Sold into Slavery, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Title from a Florence + the Machine Song, What-If, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Iguanadont
Summary: The war was lost; Harry's self-imposed exile has led his supporters to believe he is dead. But Harry Potter is not the focus of this story. The long year since Lord Voldemort's victory has seen Muggle-Borns paraded in humiliation; Auctioned off to the richest Pure Bloods, forced into servitude and slavery. But fear and closeness do tend to generate certain feelings. This is the story of three muggle borns, the families they serve, and the pure bloods who love them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of based on the Year That Never Was, Doctor Who episode. Bunty Malfoy and Prudie Foster are Original Characters.

> _**"Harry Potter is dead!"** _
> 
>  

Those four words had caused the entirety of Wizarding Britain to shake in fear and despair. It had been a hundred days since Lord Voldemort assumed control and ninety-nine days since the parade of mudblood humiliation had begun. These were dark times. Dark times indeed. The first days had been the bloodiest; people were still trying to fight. People still didn't understand that Voldemort had won. Their new master killed without a thought, on a single whim. There were whispers of people leaving England. The Weasleys and Hermione Granger had fled to Romania. Augusta Longbottom and her grandson had disappeared as well. Others remained and pledged allegiance to the Dark Lord, perhaps under the Imperius curse or perhaps under the influence of fear. There were those who wouldn't give up so easily, preaching that their Chosen One would one day return and save them all of Voldemort's icy grip. It was not a popular opinion. Those who had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts attested to seeing the body of The Boy Who Lived. Narcissa Malfoy affirmed this fact every time she was asked. Those close to the family, however, would tell you that during the year they had spent under Voldemort's sway, Narcissa had been improving her Occlumency skills. Her children would not confirm or deny these rumours, however, stating that their mother's choice of idle occupation was her own business. 

It had been Sixty-Six days since the Mudblood Auctions. Those muggle-borns who could be rounded up were sold to pureblood families loyal to the Dark Lord as a metaphorical testament of their inferiority.  Those days had a feeling similar to waking up from one nightmare into another.

Pius Thicknesse had overseen them. It only seemed appropriate, as he was the de jure Minister of Magic. 

~ _The gavel slammed against the podium._

_"My friends, it is good to see you. Today is finally the event we've all been waiting for. A collective opportunity to put mudbloods in their rightful place. As your minister for magic, I am pleased to inform you that all the mudbloods you see before you have had their wands snapped and destroyed, so they may never again steal the magic we hold so dear to us. Today, we see the fruition of Salazar Slytherin's noble work. Today, we see these criminals pay for believing they could fool us!" This was met with cheers and celebration. Pius smiled a sickly sweet grin._

_"The first mudblood I offer to you is a young mutt from Hufflepuff. He answers to 'Justin' but you may call him what you wish. " Yaxley tore the ragged, unshaven brunette from behind the curtain, his eyes glaring at the snarling purebloods. Ernie Macmillan inhaled slightly at the sight of his boyfriend, bloody lips and blackened eye, shackled in disgrace._

_"Shall we start the bidding at One Hundred Galleons? Do I hear One Hundred Galleons?"_

_"One Hundred and fifty Galleons!"  Ernie shouted._

_"One Hundred and Fifty, Do I hear One Hundred and sixty Galleons?"  Pius glanced around, noting the lack of bidders. "One Hundred and Fifty going once, going twice, sold to the Macmillan family for One Hundred and Fifty Galleons!" He said, slamming the gavel against the podium. Justin was dragged off of the stage, where Ernie waited until after he had paid MacNair and they were alone before he pulled his lover into a tight hug._

_"Are you alright?" He asked, brushing the matted hair out of Justin's eyes._

_" M'Alright," Justin mumbled as Ernie kissed his forehead._

_"Let's go." The blonde said, before apparating them to the Macmillan home._

_Out on the platform again, Pius cleared his throat._

_"To continue, we have an Irish lad with a bad temper. For your bidding, Colin." Yaxley this time shoved the blonde former Gryffindor onto the stage, also shackled and dishevelled. He was scowling at the bidders in the crowd, but his focus was on the Malfoy's, almost pleading with every deity he knew to make someone but them buy him._

_In the back row, a blonde female whispered into her father's ear, pointing at the platform. Her father simply nodded, before glancing up at the Minister of Magic once again._

_"Shall we start the bidding at Two Hundred Galleons?" Pius queried, his eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of interest._

_"Three Hundred." Lucius Malfoy declared, glancing at the others, almost effectively making certain that no one else placed a bid. Pius swallowed._

_"Sold to the Malfoy Family for Three Hundred Galleons." As Lucius made the transaction with MacNair, Bunty and her brother Draco went to retrieve their new slave._

_"Should have known you would pick me, Malfoy," Colin growled, glaring at the blonde twins. He was angry and desolate; he hated them, he hated this, he hated everyone and everything right now._

_"Shut up, Creevey." Draco snarled, shoving the younger boy._

_"Be quiet, both of you." Bunty snapped, unlocking Colin's shackles. Soon, Lucius returned to them._

_"You will be informed of your duties once we arrive at the Manor." He instructed Colin before they apparated from the hall._

_Later on that night, Yaxley shoved a Strawberry-blonde girl out on the platform._

_"This is Jamie, a very valuable mudblood, which I'm sure you would all love to own. We'll start the bidding at Three hundred Galleons." Pius said, pointing at the crowd. There was a relative silence for a minute before a very beautiful Italian brunette strutted forward._

_"I'll pay Four Hundred Galleons." She said, tossing a bag of money at MacNair. Pius shrugged._

_"Sold to the Zabini family for Four Hundred Galleons." Her son Blaise went to retrieve their servant, a slightly smug grin on his face._

_"Have a nice vacation, Vance?" He teased, unlocking her chains. Truthfully, Blaise and Jamie had been good friends at Hogwarts and some part of her had known he would convince his mother to buy her._

_"Oh, yes," She replied. "It was a lovely trip. I don't know if my favourite part was Ron and Harry nearly slitting each other's throats or Hermione's incessant mantra of 'We Need To Keep Moving' every day." She laughed._

_"Well, here comes mum, we'll be leaving soon."_

 

_"And the last mudblood up for auction tonight is a young girlie named Prudence." Pius began, watching Yaxley drag the mahogany haired girl from behind the curtain. "Shall we start the bidding at One Hundred Galleons?" There was a silence in the auction hall, as the remaining families looked amongst each other to see if there were any signs of interest. It was a long silence, and for most of it, Prudie hoped she would be purchased by a half decent family. If she was not bought soon, she would be given to the Dementors and left to die, just like poor Zacharias Smith. They had hauled him away, begging and pleading early in the day. After a moment, Pius signalled for Yaxley to take her away. However, just as the Death Eater strode out onto the stage, a poppy haired boy who stood six foot and looked like he chewed nails for breakfast stood and exclaimed_

_"Five sickles!" Yaxley stopped in his tracks, staring at him. Miles Bletchley met his gaze however before his eyes returned to the chained mudblood._

_"Five sickles?" Pius asked, his eyebrows shooting into his hairline. If the silence that had filled the room before was uncomfortable, the one that replaced it was in sheer disbelief. Prudie looked at him harshly, as if she were offended to only be worth five lousy sickles.  Pius once more scanned the room, before announcing_

_"Sold to The Bletchley Family for five sickles."_

* * *

 

**_Malfoy Manor_ **

I slipped out of bed that morning with a slight headache, but it was nothing a simple pain potion couldn't help. I had made my way to the kitchen, in the hopes of being the only one awake. However, I was sadly mistaken, as I pushed the door open, only to find our servant Colin working away.

"Did you even go to bed last night?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Why do you care?" He snapped, rounding on me.

"Well, I'm not going to be the one responsible when you pass out at one of my mother's dinner parties," I replied, sauntering towards the fridge. I could hear Colin chuckle softly.

"I just woke up." He said finally, placing the last of mother's good dishes in the cupboard.

"Good." I nodded, taking out the pitcher of milk and pouring myself a glass. 

"Sit down, this is my job," Colin said, taking both glass and pitcher from me. 

"You don't have to-"

"Can we just agree not to lie to each other, maybe? Because you know as well as I do that,  _I_ do have to be at your beck and call.  _I do_ have to anticipate and act on your every whim. You are my  _mistress,_ as much as I would care to forget that." He said a defiant glare on his face as he placed the glass before me. I sighed. 

"No one wanted this, Colin-"

"Oh really? You think I didn't ever hear your brother going on about Pure Blood Supremacy and all muggle borns should grovel at their feet? I know how your family feels about my kind and the fact that I'm standing in your kitchen at all is the very fruition of it!" Colin snarled. I met his eyes, of course, he was right, but I am a Malfoy and if I conceded him the point, well, my pride would never allow me to forget it.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" I growled, staring him down in what I hoped was a menacing fashion. 

"Why shouldn't I?" Colin barked, his eyes never wavering from mine.

"Because! You could have ended up much worse off than you are! My family is decent! Imagine what it would be like if the Parkinsons had decided to buy you!" I was standing now, my eyes full of fury. 

"It couldn't be much worse than being landed with you people!" He was leaning on the table, jaw clenched tighter than his fists.

"Enough!" My mother's voice interrupted our spat. She looked quite annoyed, most likely having been awoken by the shouting.

"I'm sorry we woke you, mother," I said, turning to her. She ignored me, instead, facing Colin.

"You are not to raise your voice at any of my children ever again, do you hear me?" She said coldly. Colin nodded quietly, his eyes on his shoes. "Good, now please see to the weeding in my rose bushes."


End file.
